SBG: Christmas Special Remake
by AngelRabbit22
Summary: The Heroes and their children are getting ready for Christmas, but the kids came across a reindeer name Ralphie, the son of Rudolph. Later on, Eggman an his goons stole Santa's bag of Christmas toys. Now, the Heroes and their new friend, Ralphie must get the bag back from Eggman before Christmas Eve.


It was snowing on Bygone Island and everyone in the village was decorating their homes for tonight, Christmas Eve. At Ben's family home, Ben and his family are decorating the house with Christmas decorations.

"Ooh! I can't wait for tomorrow tonight!" Sammy exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Me too, sis! Especially when Santa comes!" Manny added to Sammy's sentence as he added some ornaments to their Christmas Tree with Koda, his Digimon partner, Agu the Agumon, Sam, the younger quadruplets, and Ally and her Pokémon friend, Bat the Noibat.

"Yeah! Me too! I hope he brings me a present this year! Like he's been doing!" Sam exclaimed happily as he add his ornament to the tree.

"He will, Samuel. But only if you've been good this year." Ben said as he, his wife, Aleena, who was holding their 6 month old daughter, Hailey walked in the living room.

"Yeah, yeah! I know that, dad! We've been good, especially since we've been helping y'all out defeating Eggman and his robots and protecting the village from him." Sam responded with a smile.

Ben and Aleena smiled at his response.

"You all sure have been, sweetie." Aleena said as she handed Hailey to Ally, who happily took her and held her in her arms.

"Wes, mommy." Ally responded with a smile.

"Yes, yes!" Bat agreeded happily as he grabbed the star and gently placed it on the top of the tree.

Koda smiled and plugged in the lights and the tree lit up and the family stared at it in awe at it's beauty.

"Niiiice!" Manny said in awe.

"Hey, dad! Since we're done with decorating the tree and the house, can we go outside and play in the snow, please?" Koda asked politely.

Ben and Aleena smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course you can, son. You all earned it from helping us decorating both the tree and the house." Ben responded to him.

"Yes. But y'all need to dress warmly and take Hailey with y'all, but she needs to dress warmly as well and y'all need to keep an eye on her. Y'all know how her curiosity gets her to wonder off." Aleena added.

The 9 kids, plus Agu and Bat nodded at Aleena's warning.

"We will, mother!" Sammy said to her and the children ran to their rooms to dress in their warm clothes.

* * *

Later on, the 10 kids were playing outside in the snow with the rest of their friends, the rest of the Sonic Heroes' children.

Koda, Sam, Manny Agu, Reggie, Shadow and Rouge's eldest son, Vincent, Reggie's little brother (who happens to be the same age as Speedy, Billy, Sonya and Patch, who are only 4.), Argyle, Rector, Vector and Vanilla's older boys, and Kix, Knuckles' son, were playing snow ball fights.

While Blitz, Silver and Blaze's oldest son, his Digimon partner, Bia the Biyomon, his younger brother, Ray and his Digimon partner, Gomo the Gomamon, Tyler and Runt, Tails and Cream's son, Tyler's Digimon, Gao the Gaomon, Dash, Sonic and Amy's oldest son, his Digimon partner, Tent the Tentomon, his twin brother, Lightning and his Digimon partner, Pat the Patamon were making forts.

The girls; Sammy, her younger sisters, Sonya, Patch, Ally, and Hailey, plus Bat, their friends; Cherry, one of Vector and Vanilla's daughters, and Argyle and Rector little sister, her Digimon partners, Vick the Veemon and Rena the baby Renamon, her Pokémon friends; Louis the Riolu, Bella the Eevee and Flara the baby Fennekin, Zooey and Lusamine, Cherry's adopted kid sisters, Zooey's Digimon partner, Guilly the Guilmon and her Pokémon friend, Burst the Growlithe and Lusamine's Pokémon friends, Munchie the Munchlax and Stuffy the Stufful, were making a snowman.

They had some help from, Berry, Tails and Cream's daughter, her Digimon partner, Gabu the Gabumon, Hannah, Ray's twin sister, and her Digimon partner, Gato the Gatomon, Tiara, Shadow and Rouge's daughter, Laura-su, Kix's older twin sister (by only a few minutes), Emily, Sonic and Amy's daughter, her Digimon partner, Pala the Palmon.

"This is fun!" Cherry exclaimed excitedly. The other girls giggled in agreement with Cherry's statement.

Then, something hit Zooey's forehead and caused her to roll back and the girls gasp at this and ran over to her.

Zooey sat up and began to whimper as she felt her face being cold and showed a little bit of white from a snowball. Cherry bend down and hugged Zooey to comfort her and glared at the boys.

"Kay! Which one of you threw that at Zooey?!" Cherry asked with a growl.

"Whoop! Sorry, Zooey!" Argyle yelled at her from his spot.

"It's alright, Argyle. It was just a snowball." Zooey responded as she got up with Cherry and Guilly's help and helped her dust off the snow she sat in.

* * *

Meanwhile, something was watching the children and their Pokémon and Digimon friends from a nearby bush.

* * *

Louis felt the figure's aura and looked behind them and saw it and tugged on Cherry's light purple jacket.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Louis?" Cherry asked as she looked at her one of her Pokémon friends and that got the others attention.

"Look! I think someone's watching us." Louis responded as he pointed towards the figure standing in the shadows.

The rest of the group saw it as well.

"Whoa. What is that, dudes?" Manny asked curiously.

"We don't know, bro." Koda responded to him.

"Hey! We can see you! Might as well show yourself!" Sam yelled at the figure.

It responded by doing what Sam said an walked over to the children. It was a non-mobian deer with a golden tuft of hair on it's head, a red nose and antlers growing in.

"A deer? What's a deer doing here on Bygone Island? Especially during the winter?" Reggie asked as he gave the creature a confused look.

"Actually, I'm a Reindeer!" The deer corrected him, which caused the children to gasp in shock.

"Oh, dudes it talks!" Manny exclaimed in shock.

"A reindeer? As in one of Santa's Reindeers? Those Reindeers?" Cherry asked in shock.

The reindeer smiled and nodded.

"Yep! That's right!" He responded. The children smiled and awed at him.

"Which one are you, then?" Vincent asked in curiosity.

"Duh! He's Rudolph! Look at his red nose, little brother!" Reggie responded as he pointed at the reindeer's nose.

The children saw this and nodded.

The reindeer laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked with a confused look.

"Sorry guys! But I'm not Rudolph!" The reindeer responded as he stopped laughing.

"You're not?!" The children asked at once with shock and confused faces.

The reindeer shook his head.

"No. Rudolph is my dad! I'm his youngest son! My name is Ralphie! Ralphie the red nose reindeer!" He introduced himself to the children.

"Ralphie, huh? It's very nice to meet you." Sammy responded.

The children introduce themselves and their Pokémon and Digimon friends to Ralphie.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you!" Ralphie said with a big smile on his face.

"So, Ralphie... Why aren't you at the North Pole with Santa and your family?" Dash asked curiously.

Ralphie lowered his head a little in sadness and his ears drooped as well.

"Well... I may of sort of... Run away." Ralphie responded. The children gasp at this.

"Run away? Why did you do that, man?" Manny asked in shock.

"Well, everyone at the North Pole expects me to be like my dad and follow his hoof steps. I try to, but I keep messing up and everyone made fun of me. Even Randy does and he's my big brother. But, Zarina, my big sister, encourages me to do my best and use my special gift." Ralphie explained as he walked over to a puddle and looked at his reflection.

"They have normal noses like my mom, but I have to be born with a red one. Like my dad." Ralphie added

"Pfft! So? I think it makes you great, Ralphie!" Hannah exclaimed to him.

"Really? You guys think so?" Ralphie asked with a smile. The children nodded in response.

"Yeah, man!" Manny exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

This made Ralphie smile. Hailey crawled over to him and he bend down to her and she hugged his face.

"Aww. Thanks, you guys." Ralphie said to them as he blushed a little bit from Hailey's hug.

"So, are you going to stay or go back home?" Zooey asked curiously as she picked Hailey up.

Ralphie thought about it for a minute and smiled at the children.

"Is it okay if I can stay with y'all for a little while, please?" Ralphie asked politely.

"Sure! I don't see why you can't?" Tyler responded with a smile.

"But, sir! Shouldn't we tell your parents first?" Gao asked his partner.

"He does have a point, big brother. Mommy and Daddy should know about Ralphie." Berry agreed with Gao.

"Aww, nuts! Do we really have to tell them?" Tyler asked. Koda nodded in response.

"Yeah. We have to if Ralphie is going to stay with us." Koda responded to him and the rest of the children agreed to it and walked over to Ben's family house.

* * *

At Ben's family house, the Sonic Heroes were helping decorate the outside of it with Ben and Aleena. The children admire the decorations as they walked to them with Ralphie following them.

"Yo, dad! We're back and we brought a new friend!" Manny exclaimed as they walked over to their parents.

Ben was on the ladder with Sonic holding it up for him while he finished putting up the Christmas lights on their house and noticed the children and Ralphie.

Ben slides down the ladder and walked over to them with the rest of the Heroes following him.

"Children, who's y'alls deer friend?" Vanilla asked as she walked and stood next to her eldest brother and oldest daughter.

"I'm Ralphie, ma'am." Ralphie responded as he bowed his head to them.

The Heroes jumped and gasp in shock.

"Whoa! He talks?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock. The children giggled at their parents reactions to Ralphie talking.

"This is probably some kind of trick by the government agents!" Sticks exclaimed in with a stern look as she pointed at Ralphie. Ralphie gave Sticks a confused look and he looked at Cherry with the same look.

"Government Agents?" Ralphie whispered to her.

Cherry just chuckled at his question.

"Let's just say, Miss Sticks is a bit too conspicuous about alot of things. So, just ignore her." Cherry whispered back to him.

"Oh. Alright." Ralphie chuckles.

"Ralphie? I thought he was Rudolph, because of his red nose." Tails said to them.

"Actually, he's Rudolph's youngest son, Tails!" Sammy responded to him.

"Rudolph's son?!" The Heroes asked in awe.

Ralphie blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Uh-huh." Ralphie responded with a nervous chuckle.

"But why aren't you at the North Pole with your family and Santa then, Ralphie?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, you see sir, let me put it this way." Ralphie responded as they walked in the house.

* * *

**A few days ago**

At the North Pole in Santa's Village in a stable, Ralphie was sleeping soundly and peacefully. Then, he felt someone nudging him and he groaned a little and went back to sleep. Then someone nudged him again, but a little quicker and harder.

"Oof! What? I'm awake! I'm up!" Ralphie exclaimed in shock as he sat up and looked beside him. It was his mother, Zoey.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Ralphie asked with a worried look. His mother just chuckled at this.

"Nothing's wrong, Ralphie. But it's morning and you should be up with your brother and sister. You're father's been looking for you." Zoey responded to him with her warm, gentle mother smile.

"Oh! I forgot! Dad had something important to tell me!" Ralphie exclaimed as he got up and ran out of the stable into the cold snow.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ralphie saw his father. He was pretty much a bigger and older version of him. Instead of golden bangs, it's a little darker, and his antlers were fully grown. He was talking to another buck, who looked like him, except his bangs were a little spikey and had arrows on his cheeks.

"Are you sure you want him to go through it as well, Rudolph? With Randy? He's your oldest boy." The buck asked Rudolph with a concern look.

"Yes, Arrow! Zarina would do it, too, but she wants Ralphie to take her place." Rudolph responded with a smile.

"Well, if that's what you want, then that's fine with me. Later, Reddy!" Arrow said with a smile and walked off.

Rudolph smiled and was about to walk off, but as he was turning around, he came face to face with Ralphie.

"Oh, Ralphie! I was wondering where you were!" Rudolph told him with a proud smile.

"Sorry, pop! I over slept... Again." Ralphie explained with a nervous smile.

"Yeah! As usual!" A voice said from behind him.

Ralphie gasp as he turned around and saw 2 more reindeers walking towards him and Rudolph. One was a little bit of a bigger version of Ralphie, except he had a black nose like his mother instead of a red one like him and Rudolph. The other was a doe and Zoey was following them.

"Randy! Zarina! Mom!" Ralphie exclaimed in excitement as his tail wagged a little bit.

"Good! Y'all are here." Rudolph said with a smile and Zoey joined by his side.

"What's up, dad? Why'd you want all 3 of us?" Randy asked curiously.

Rudolph smiled and he tilt his head in gesture to follow him and Zoey and they walked off with their 3 kids following them.

* * *

After a few minutes, they made it to what looks like a big stadium.

"Whoa! The stadium for the Junior Reindeer games!" Ralphie exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, but why did you both bring us here, dad?" Randy asked in curiosity. Rudolph and Zoey looked at each other and chuckles.

"Well, y'all are aware of what tomorrow is, right?" Rudolph asked with a sly smile. The 3 young teenage reindeers nodded.

"Yes! It's the Junior Reindeer Games and Flyers!" Ralphie exclaimed happily.

Rudolph and Zoey chuckles at Ralphie's enthusiasm.

"That's right, sweetie. That's how Santa will choose the next generation of flyers, by how well you do in it." Zoey responded with a smile.

"Wait, didn't you and dad qualified for this event as well, mom?" Zarina asked her mother curiously. Zoey nodded to Zarina.

"That's right, Zarina. Me and your father entered this even when we were y'alls ages." Zoey responded to her.

"Cool!" Randy exclaimed to them.

"Tomorrow, me and Zarina will qualify for the games!" Randy said as he looked at his twin sister.

"Yeah and I'll be cheering you both on with mom and dad!" Ralphie exclaimed at them.

Zarina smiled and shook her head.

"Nuh-Uh. Not this time, little brother!" Zarina said to him.

"Huh?" Both the brothers asked in confusion.

"That's right! That's the important thing that I needed to tell you boys." Rudolph said to them.

"What's that, pop? And what does it have to do with what Zarina said?" Ralphie asked in confusion.

"I won't be qualifying for the Junior Reindeer Games and Flyers, Ralphie is!" Zarina explained to them happily.

"HUH?!" Randy and Ralphie asked at the same time with shock looks on their faces.

"That's right! Zarina was talking to me and your mother the other day about this suggestion. So, we both agreed to it as well." Rudolph explained to them.

"Whoa! So, you're not going to join us at all, sis?" Randy asked her.

"Yep! I'll be joining mom and dad in the bleachers with everyone else." Zarina responded with a gentle smile.

"Hmm. Are you sure, Zarina? Doe's are aloud to join the games, too." Ralphie pointed out.

Zarina smiled and nuzzles her little brother, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Of course I do, Ralphie! But, you need to be a part of it as well. I know you can do it, because I have faith in you!" Zarina responded to him.

"We all do, son." Rudolph added.

Ralphie smiled at her, but lower his ears a little bit in doubt.

"Well, I'll make sure Santa will choose me to be his flyer! I was born to be one!" Randy exclaimed proudly at his parents and his twin siblings.

"Now let's not get carried away with this, Randy. Every young reindeer deserves a chance to prove to Santa that that they're worthy to be a part of his flyer team." Rudolph reminded him with a little bit of a stern look.

"*Sighs* I know, dad." Randy said to him.

Ralphie still wasn't sure about this at all as he looked back at his red nose and remembered what his mother told him that Rudolph was disqualified and banned from the games due to his nose glowing and Arrow cheating.

Ralphie was afraid that the same thing will happen to him. Rudolph noticed this and gave him a gentle smile and nudge him a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Ralph. You'll be fine as long as you remember the 3 things every flyer needs. May you tell me again on what they were?" Rudolph asked politely.

Ralphie nodded to Rudolph's request.

"Courage, Character and a heart that's true." Ralphie responded to him. Rudolph smiled and nodded to him.

"See? You'll be just fine, son." Rudolph said proudly to him.

Ralphie just smiled back at him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was the annual Junior Reindeer Games and Flyers. At the stadium, the young teenage reindeers were getting ready for the first event of the games, The Sleigh Race.

Ralphie was in the room with his big brother and sister and his parents and he was admiring the trophy case.

"Whoa." Ralphie said as he looked at the trophies.

Ralphie had a small banner with the number "5" on his back and Randy had the same banner, except with the number "6" on it.

"Well, boys. This is it! The Reindeer Games! Me, y'alls mother and sister will be in the stands and bleachers with everyone else. Good luck and remember to have fun as well." Rudolph reminded them both.

Both the boys nodded in response.

"Yes, dad!" They said at the same time.

"We love you both! Now show them what y'all got!" Zoey said to them as she nuzzles them both.

"Aw, mom!" The boys said with a little bit of blush showing on their cheeks.

Rudolph giggles at this as he nudged his wife.

"C'mon, Zo. We need to find good seats." Rudolph told her and they left the stadium, leaving the 3 siblings alone.

"Good luck today, guys!" Zarina said to them with a smile.

"Thanks!" The boys said to her.

"Do your best, Ralphie! And Randy... Please try your best on _not_ to show off?" Zarina asked her older twin brother.

"*Sighs* Fine! I won't, sis. But I'm still going to try and win these things!" Randy responded with a confident and determine voice.

"We'll _both_ do our best, Zarina." Ralphie promised to her.

"Zarina!" Rudolph called her from outside.

"Got to go! See y'all!" Zarina said to them as she ran out of the stadium to join their parents.

Ralphie gulped nervously as they were walking out.

"Nervous, bro?" Randy asked Ralphie curiously.

Ralphie nodded in response.

"Yeah! I got butterflies in my stomach." Ralphie responded.

Randy just smiled and bumped him playfully.

"Don't worry about a thing! You'll be fine!" Randy tried to encourage his little brother.

"I hope so!" Ralphie said to him.

"Well then, here!" Randy said as a pendant slided off his neck and grabbed it and put it around Ralphie's neck.

"Dad said give it to you if you were losing confidence. He said that mom gave it to him for good luck when they were in the games." Randy explained to Ralphie as he admire the pendant.

"Thanks, Randy." Ralphie said to him.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't go getting all mushy on me now!" Randy reminded him as they got out to their sleighs.

* * *

At the starting tracks, after Santa did his speech and explanation, the reindeers and the elves who were the sleigh riders, were lining up at the starting line. Ralphie was lining up next to his brother, and Arrow's oldest sons, Aaron (with 1 banner) and Ace (with 2 banner), with their friend, Lizzie (with 3 banner).

Aaron and Ace looked at the brothers. Aaron smirked as he saw Ralphie's nervousness.

"Well, well! If it isn't Ralphie the red-nose reject!" Aaron exclaimed to them.

"Aaron! Leave my little brother alone!" Randy exclaimed to him with a glare.

"Alright, guys! Settle down, please." Ace said to them with a concern look.

Ralphie saw Lizzie and she smiled at him, which caused him to smile back with a tint of pink showing on his cheeks. Aaron saw this growled a little, while Randy was giving his brother a sly smile.

"Ooh. I saw that look!" Randy teased him and giggle, which caused Ralphie to smile back at him.

"Alright, very funny. Like you don't with Kimberly." Ralphie teased back as he looked at Lizzie's older sister, Kimberly (who had number 7 banner).

Randy chuckles at this and they got into their starting positions.

"On your marks, get set... GO!" The referee exclaimed as he blew his whistle and the reindeers were off and the race begun while the crowd cheered.

* * *

Aaron was in the lead, with his brother and Rudolph's sons behind them.

Aaron was next to a reindeer and his sleigh went knocked into his and caused it to hit the rails and topple over and the crowd gasp a little. But the rider was fine as a couple of medics took her to recovery and the crowd cheer a little.

"Hey! Aaron's fighting dirty!" An Elf name, Felix, as he was Ralphie's rider, exclaimed.

"We can still beat him, right Randy?" Ralphie asked his brother in determination.

"You said it, little brother! C'mon!" Randy exclaimed as him and Ralphie passed a couple of other reindeers and their riders and caught up with Aaron and Ace in behind.

Ace gave his older twin brother a very stern look.

"Was that really necessary, Aaron?! This is a FAIR race, not a competition!" Ace scold at his brother.

"It is if you're trying to get Santa to pick you, Ace!" Aaron exclaimed back as he knocked over other competitors.

Ralphie and Randy dodged some of them as they were still behind the Arrow sons. Aaron knocked over another sleigh and it was in the middle of the track, but he, Ace and Randy went around.

But Ralphie did the same stunt as his dad did. He ran pretty fast and jumped over it and landed perfectly and continue on. Rudolph witness this from the stands.

"That's my boy." Rudolph whispered to himself.

"Whoo! Nice one, bro!" Randy exclaimed happily and they ran up neck and neck with Aaron and Ace.

"You know, Ralphie! Your sister only let you take her place, because shevp feels sorry for you!" Aaron said to Ralphie.

"Aaron! Don't!" Ace exclaimed as him and Rex were running behind them.

"That's not true! Zarina believes in me and knows that I will be great!" Ralphie exclaimed in a little bit of an angry voice.

"Yes it is! She told me herself!" Aaron explained to him.

"Aaron! Leave him alone! Alright?! You're only saying those things, because you like her! We get it! But don't mess with my little brother!" Randy warned him.

But that did it for Ralphie.

As Ralphie growled, his red nose began to glow brightly, blinding both Aaron and Ace and they stopped while Ralphie and Rex kept running.

"Keep going, Ralph!" Randy said to him.

"Are you sure?" Ralphie asked his brother as they kept running and Randy smiled and slow down a little.

Ralphie smiled and kept running ahead and made it to the finish line first and the crowd cheered.

"Ralphie wins!" The announcer announced.

"He did it!" Zarina cheered as she ran down to greet her twin brothers.

"He sure did!" Rudolph exclaimed as him and Zoey followed her.

Randy unhooked himself from the sleigh and ran to congratulate his brother. They put a green wreath around Ralphie's neck.

"You both were great!" Zarina exclaimed as she ran and nuzzles both her brothers, which caused them to giggle.

Then they heard the whistle blow.

"You are disqualify for the illegal use of the glowing red nose!" The referee exclaimed as he walked over to Ralphie.

"But.." Ralphie tried to say.

"You're banned from the rest of the games!" The ref said as he took the wreath off of Ralphie and walked away.

"Sorry, Ralphie." Felix said to him.

"*Sighs* It's not your fault, Felix." Ralphie said to him.

"The judges rule; Aaron, win it by default!" The announcer said as the ref placed the wreath around Aaron's neck and the crowd cheered.

"Oh, Santa. That's just not fair." Mrs. Clause said to Santa.

"But, mama the judge has the final decision, not us." Santa explained to his wife.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Randy exclaimed as he ran to the ref with Zarina, Ace, Lizzie, and Kimberly following him.

"What's wrong, Randy?" Aaron asked him.

"I mean, they can't kick my little brother out and not you, Aaron! You cheated by trying to knock everyone out of the race!" Randy explained to him.

"Yeah!" Ace agreed to him.

"So what? I won and Santa's going to notice me!" Aaron exclaimed to him.

"You're no flyer, Aaron!" Randy growled at him.

"Yes! Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts! Like our younger twin brother, Ralphie!" Zarina agreeded.

"But he has a red nose." Aaron said to them.

"So what?! Our dad has one and he ended up as Santa's flyer and saved Christmas by guiding him through that blizzard Stormella created!" Randy explained to him.

"That's right!" Zarina Agreed.

"But Zarina-!" Aaron said.

"If you can't trust our brother, then we can't be friends anymore!" Zarina said to him.

"Our next event is... The leaping contest!" The announcer exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

"You can't throw him out of the games! It was bad enough that I was! But it isn't fair for one of my kids to be kicked out and the other 2 are still in!" Rudolph complain to the ref.

"Sorry, Rudolph! But you know the rules and that the decision is final!" The ref explained to him.

Ralphie was listening to their conversation.

"*Sighs* As much as I hate that fact, but it isn't his fault and you know it. He's still trying to control his power." Rudolph said.

Ralphie sadly sighed and lowered his ears and walked away and head back to his home.

At Rudolph's house, Raphie packed up his stuff and looked at a picture of him, his parents and his older twin siblings.

"I'm sorry for letting you both down, Zarina and pop." Ralphie said as he looked at the picture and left the house.

* * *

**The Present**

"Whoa! That's rough, dude." Manny said as him and the rest of the Heroes were in the living room of Ben's house and listen to the story.

"So, Aaron cheated... And he still won?! That's so unfair!" Cherry exclaimed with anger.

Ralphie nodded in agreement.

"So, how'd you get here to be exact, Ralphie?" Ben asked curiously.

"Well, sir... On my way out of the village.." Ralphie began.

* * *

**Yesterday**

While Ralphie was walking out of the full village, he saw Santa's workshop and decided to take one last look inside. He walked in saw a few elves checking on a few things and left. Ralphie stared in awe and also tried to figure out on where he should go.

Ralphie looked around and heard a couple of voices and followed them to Santa's list. He peeked through one the doors and saw a few elves looking at a big book with the list of names of all the children of the world.

"Well, look who's on the nice list again this year, fellas!" One of the elves exclaimed to the others. "Huh?" Ralphie whispered to himself.

"Yeah! Cherry Chaotix! She's always so kind, generous and helpful to others!" One of the other elves exclaimed happily.

"Cherry Chaotix?" Ralphie asked himself again.

"Yes and this year, she wants a puppy for Christmas." The main elf explained to them.

"Well, she deserves one! She's been helping her family and friends so much this year!" One of the elves exclaimed.

Then, there was a whistle blowing and the elves left the room through a door on the other side of where Ralphie's been watching and closed the door.

Ralphie opened the other door fully and ran in and looked at Santa's book and found the name the elves were talking about.

"Cherry Chaotix. Age: 8; Behavior: Nice; Wish: A puppy. Wow!" Ralphie exclaimed in awe.

"Hmm... Oh! Location: Bygone Island! That's where she lives! Then, that's where I'll go!" Ralphie exclaimed as he left the room and left the village.

Ralphie made it to the train station and jumped in one of the opened box carts and hid till they stopped at the location. He quickly made it out and ran into the island's forest.

* * *

**Back to the Present**

"Oh! So that's how you got here!" Sam said with a smile. Ralphie nodded in response.

"Yeah." He responded to him. The Heroes looked at each other with worried looks about their new guest.

"So... Can I stay with y'all? Please? Please! Please!" Ralphie begged to them, which the grown ups gave him a surprise look.

"Whoa! Don't you need to get back to them and work something out, Ralphie?" Ben asked curiously.

Ralphie thought about it and shook his head.

"No, sir. I don't want to go back and face my parents' disappointment." Ralphie responded to Ben's question.

"Aww. C'mon, daddy! Let him stay here with us!" Sammy said to him.

"*Sighs* I guess, but where's he going to stay?" Ben asked the rest of the Heroes. They looked at each other for a few minutes to think about where Ralphie is going to stay.

"He can stay with us, Uncle Ben. Can he mom?" Cherry suggested and asked her mother.

"I don't see what not. Vector?" Vanilla asked her husband and he smiled and nodded. "Sure!" He responded with a smile.

"Gosh! Thank you, sir!" Ralphie said to him with a big smile and bowed his head and look back up. Vector and Vanilla smiled at his politeness.

"Well, gang! We better continue decorating the house in time for Christmas!" Ben exclaimed to them and they nodded as they continued to decorate the house, along with Ralphie's help.

* * *

AN: The whole scene with Ralphie in the games is based off of the Rudolph the red nose Reindeer 1998 movie, which belongs to the rightful owner, along with the characters other than the children, who belong to me.

Pokémon belong to Nintendo

Digimon belong Toei Animation

Sonic characters belong to Sega. Laura-su and Argyle belong to Archie.

Ben, his kids and the rest of the Heroes children belong to me.

This is a SBG (Sonic Boom Generation) Christmas Special.

If you don't like it, please don't review, if you do like it, please leave an appropriate review. Thank y'all!


End file.
